User talk:AxG
Welcome to Logopedia! Welcome to Logopedia! Thanks for your edit to Sky Atlantic! We hope you enjoy editing here. At Logopedia, our main goal is to provide viewers with as many logos of as many companies as possible, from all over the world. We even provide former versions of logos. We are continuing to add more and more logos to articles. You can help too, by uploading new logos and creating new articles! At Logopedia, we try to make our articles and pictures are as clean as possible. To continue to do this, we have created a set of policies that we ask every user to abide by. If you cannot follow these policies, your account may be blocked/banned. Please listen to these policies so Logopedia can stay clean. So we can learn more about you, we reccomend you create your ' '. Here you can place information about you, and whatever you want that is appropriate. If you need any further help, feel free to contact an administrator, who will be glad to help you! -- Väsk (Talk) 12:43, December 24, 2010 Front page Crap layout? No kidding. Izzyfan is the new admin, not some random spammer, so I told him, in future, use previews to test it first, don't just make it live without checking! Digifiend 15:38, October 1, 2011 (UTC) RE: Logo Thank you! Glad you liked it! ;) [[User:Rdg vitorino|''rdgvito]] '(admin)' talk page 12:08, December 31, 2011 (UTC) TVSmanHD All of his edits were unconstructive and had been reverted, so I blocked him. Moving the BBC pages wasn't his only offence. Digifiend 14:17, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Katrina Tan Thanks, I blocked them for 1 month for removing content from pages. Digifiend 00:41, May 4, 2012 (UTC) :And after finding more vandalism on their histories, and sockpuppeteering and admin impersonation offenses (using the blocknotice templates for fraudulent purposes), Katrina and alter-ego Themadhatterhouse are now banned for good. Digifiend 15:51, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Movies4Men Hey, where did you find those Movies4Men logos? The ones I originally uploaded were taken from the channel's website. Digifiend 11:19, May 6, 2012 (UTC) Please ban AxG! He left a comment which contains swearing on Snelfu's talk page. I love stamps and I'm 21. 16:32, May 19, 2012 (UTC) :LOL! I think you posted that on the wrong page. Digifiend 16:54, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Re: Mumsgirl99 Thanks. Väsk already banned her for three months, and I've just done some cleaning up on Sky Soap and some Sky Movies channel pages. Digifiend 01:30, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Re:BDF5000 Thanks. I just blocked him for abuse of powers. Adding rogue HTML code like that is not on. I think it came from the Tardis Index File wiki, which is heavily customised and uses that typeface as standard. Digifiend 22:02, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Channel5idents Thanks. I've protected the ITV and BBC pages, so that they can now only be moved by admins. I've also deleted the International Television redirect because ITV doesn't stand for that, it stands for Independent Television. I'll leave the British Broadcasting Company redirect in place though, as it happens to be a former name of the British Broadcasting Corporation. :Thanks, no need to explain it's all common knowledge to me. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]]] 19:25, August 27, 2012 (UTC) User:Robertnvabeach This guy thinks JPGs are better than PNGs. I reverted his edits to ITV Breakfast and Lorraine. I didn't mind you replacing my images - they were simply all we had until the official website put the new logos up. Tesco Charity of the Year I don't know where you found the charity of the year logos, but is there a newer version of the 2012 one? It's out of date due to Cancer Research UK updating it's logo. The 2007 SVG needs to be replaced too, it's crooked, and Dell9300 replaced it with a PNG instead. SF/SRF So the SF channels have rebranded for the second time this year? They didn't even update their official website the first time, and Wikipedia is still displaying the 2005 logos too. If you don't mind me asking, where did you find those logos? All the obvious sources draw a blank, leaving me unable to check the dates. BBC News Noticed that you removed the BBC Breakfast and Newsnight logos from the BBC News brand page. But they don't have their own pages yet, which is probably why they were put there. I just updated the BBC template box to include a programmes section, which for now includes links for the individual news programmes, Grandstand, Top of the Pops (which is outdated), EastEnders and Doctor Who. Of those, only the last three already have pages. There'll be plenty more to add - basically anything in the BBC category should be on the template. Children in Need See this? 1986 copyright, Gill Sans text. The on screen graphics were very inconsistent over the years, but the print logo always used Gill Sans. http://hub.tv-ark.org.uk/images/childreninneed/cin_images/children_in_need_logo_large.jpg Hi, We are working on an outline for the holiday logo so the background can be white, the background should be back to normal (But logo will remain holidayish till December 30) in the next week.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'''Izzyfan]][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 00:07, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Green background "V of Doom" variants legit? I am wondering if the variants on the older Viacom page (1971-2005) for the Viacom V of Doom with the green background are real logos. I don't want to get blocked for removing them, so are they? I have never seen anything like them. I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 00:28, January 3, 2013 (UTC) I added two new logos yesterday. Crash and Bernstein and Robot and Monster were added yesterday by ME! I love stamps and I'm 22. (talk) 14:07, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks re: Nevadabell Thanks for the defence on the User Reports page. One of the previous blocks, as you noticed, was for editing comments - including changing the hell on that self same comment to heck. It was a frivolous report, and against an admin, and that's earned him two weeks off the site. :Well, forget that, I just noticed he blanked Template:BlockNotice, which has earned him a life expulsion. Bot I've started up the discussion about my bot again, as I feel I've proved I'm not just going to try and trash the place with it. Click here. http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 17:53, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Yorkshire TV Nice work on that ITV Yorkshire logo. Of course, it's just the main ITV logo with the region name underneath in plain font, so we should be able to make a good guess at the others, except maybe Wales (because their's would be on the idents) and Channel (as we don't know if the word Television will be retained, as is currently seen on their idents), which both currently have two versions, one with a 1, one without (would the new on air versions match their print logos?). :I just blocked User:Eriko tamura for two weeks on the grounds of inserting false information. Reviving the chevron is, sadly, wishful thinking. HMV I don't know if you're aware, but that old HMV logo you uploaded today, is rendering without anti-aliasing. You might want to try and fix that. Scottish Power An image you uploaded, File:Scottish Power montage.png, is blurred in the slider for some reason. Any idea why? Candidates for deletion I'm not sure if you've noticed, but Candidates for Deletion has hundreds of items. If someone with admin powers could start deleting these old items, it would be great as many of them are clogging up auto suggest. Thanks - http://images.wikia.com/central/images/a/ac/Lachlan5963.png 22:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) :AxG isn't an admin. Logopedia:Recent logos/January 2013 When you added TV2, you accidentally removed Logo TV. It seems a previous editor had removed the commented out section at the top. I've put it right. Kudos What was your source for that new Kudos logo? I just checked their website and it's still using the old one. Where do you get the logos in PNG? You get the logos in PNG? Where can? BBC One 2006 logo You say that there was no white box on the BBC One 2006 logo you uploaded. There was, actually. If you look at the image details, see the one you uploaded at 14:37 on April 1st 2013 and paste in something like PowerPoint, you'll see that there was a white box. Boushenheiser (talk) 23:34, April 1, 2013 (UTC) New logo of Kamis I saw commercial on TV with new logo of Kamis, Polish food company. Pepek94 (talk) 12:44, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Polish Public Television (TVP) special logo I looked on forum.media2.pl & saw that TVP channels have special logo for anniversary of 1989 Polish parliamentary elections. It isn't new logo. It's special logo. --Pepek94 (talk) 11:21, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Airdrieonians logo Just wanted to say: marvellous work creating/finding that Airdrieonians crest. Malpass (talk) 15:05, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, that logo with a different font is a bit of a mystery. Every other version of that logo that I've found is either like the one we have, or the one with the full club name. All of the archived versions of the official site feature the latter, until the Airdrie FC logo takes over. I couldn't find a photo of the crest on the shirt close up enough to help either. Malpass (talk) 17:49, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Fox Video Edit War Vandalism or not, that Fox Video SVG you keep reposting was uploaded by Miltendo Ver. 2, a sockpuppet of Augi2000. I hold nothing personal against him, but based on recent actions, I'm afraid we cannot accept his material in particular. The reason being is that other members of Logopedia have deemed his SVG vector recreations subpar at best. You should have seen how bad his renders of the Paramount logo looked. Anyway, I really don't want this edit war to result in any unnecessary blocks, so just please let it go. I know you did it in good faith, but it's just not genuine. I hope you'll understand. Snelfu (talk) 21:03, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Reply OK, i found the Vivara logo. LogoPlus, fan of Logopedia (talk) 19:30, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Info pages It doesnt really fit logopedias logo needs, no. But it gives users a general idea of what the company does and who works for it and so on, so they can read more info about the company without going to a different websit.~~ [[User:Izzyfan|'Izzyfan']][[User talk:Izzyfan|'My Talk Page']] GO CHICAGO BEARS! 17:50, July 27, 2013 (UTC) New Pep Boys Logo Can you upload the new Pep Boys logo as of July 23? ABC Entertainment Hi AxG. Can you do me a favor? Upload a better version of File:ABCEntertainmentearly2007.jpg and upload the 2013 ABC Entertainment logo. Thank You! I appreciate your help!!! Tariqmudallal (talk) 01:38, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Fake Google Logo Mcfaddenskyler uploaded a fake Google logo. Can you make the 1 week ban for him? :AxG is not an admin. You would have to ask one of the administrators to block him (Mcfaddenskyler). --'Bloonstdfan360' / talk / 19:56, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Yahoo 30 Days Its Gonna Be So Weird To Have 30 Logos And Webpages In 30 Days AxG Pepsi9072 (talk) 22:37, November 7, 2013 (UTC)Pepsi9072 :Ugh, that's going to make a lot of work for us. I suggest that these logos should be presented as a gallery. Pepsi, sign your posts properly with ~~~~ please, and there's no need to start every word with a capital letter. Why didn't upload the Yahoo! August 12 logo? You didn't upload the Yahoo! August 12, 2013 logo? Because too late. [[User:TheLogoMaster|'TLM']][[User talk:TheLogoMaster|'talk']]'' 10:09, 8/12/2013''' :What? That hardly makes sense? I don't live in the US, I live in the UK were 12am EST would be 5am BST, I am certainly not awake at that time to upload as well as render an SVG version of a logo. -- [[User:AxG|'[[ axg']] [[User talk:AxG|'talk ]]']] 11:20, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Logo rename Hello, can you rename "File:319538 235022106554431 153699414686701 675484 956014246 N.jpg" to "File:MTVU.jpg"? And better yet, can you vectorize it? Also, can you help construct this page and help spread the word? Thanks. -'''''BRAINULATOR9 20:34, August 15, 2013 (UTC) Wow... you are fast... -''BRAINULATOR9'' 21:38, August 15, 2013 (UTC) RTL4 Logo Hello, AxG, There's no Background black text version of RTL4 Logo. RTL4 No Background with Black Text.png TOTONIMOMMY ROCKS! (talk) 14:37, August 21, 2013 (UTC) RTL4 You're welcome, AXG. TOTONIMOMMY ROCKS! (talk) 04:04, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Correct title Thanks for fixing the correct title template I added earlier. I copy/pasted it from Wikipedia, adding the relevant subtemplates, yet it didn't render properly when I tried to use it. :No problem. :) -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 21:20, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Lloyds Bank I was looking up their logo and found this pre-war advertisement. http://www.advertisementsindia.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/05/Lloyds-Bank.jpg I wonder if you could clean up the logo, get rid of the watermark, and add it to the Lloyds Bank article please? Also, about the upcoming logo, even if the one on branches doesn't match the version used online, that online one is still an alternate. That logo will not be removed, and I will keep reverting any edits that remove it. I shall be warning Southern Design about this too. :That looks decent enough, I'll add it to the page. If only we knew the exact dates... Hi, new to this, thanks for editing the Tesco China page but how do I add it on to the Tesco page under the International Stores category? Thanks. AxG's Admin request Hello, AxG! Can you be a admin request now? Thank you! Welove ✉ (the founder of pinoyark / tvlistpedia) 10:28, 10-8-2013 :Your question is unclear, I can't perform admin tasks since I'm not an admin. Also at the present I've no interest in putting in a request for adminship. -- [[ axg ✉' ]]' 16:57, October 8, 2013 (UTC) My vectorized logos I vectorizing my logos(SVT, Telecinco, SBC, 5 News, etc.) using VectorMagic to better quality. You doing better quality SVG logos? TheLogoMasterTalk'' 10:43, 11-6-2013 Rob Francis from TV Live He must be punished - TheRealWeatherfield1 (Talk) :Why? Perhaps you should contact him at TV Live, and not Logopedia. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 10:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) Target Why did you delete all the information I put on the Target page? It was all acording to Target's website that talks about their history. :Replied at Talk:Target. '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 10:43, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Midland Mainline What change did you make to the Midland Mainline page exactly - can't work it out?MrLogos (talk) 16:01, January 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Midland Mainline Thank you for your reply - however I do not really understand any of the technical jargon - I just edit for the love of logos and branding!MrLogos (talk) 20:05, January 8, 2014 (UTC) ShortsTV Hi, I'm with ShortsTV and we are NOT available in the United Kingdom. We are available in France, the Netherlands, Belgium, Turkey, Romania, Luxembourg and Eastern Africa. Best, Kim, ShortsTVKpartington (talk) 12:33, January 27, 2014 (UTC) :I have never edited that article nor heard of it, I presume you are correct on the 'not available in the UK' front. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 14:09, January 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: France Télévisions I see you had to revert it again. And after I warned Kauã Britto about it too. I've had enough of this edit war, so I've just blocked them for a month. Thanks AlexEdohHD (talk) 21:41, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello AxG, Thank You so much for updating the file: Sky_Logo_1999.svg and the description. Chinese Sega Logo I find the Chinese Sega Logo in this link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MOWxCyYiCuA ------------T<------------------ (talk) 15:45, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Another logo upload request I left a message on my own talk page, but nobody replied to it. It's about a vector of the new Disney Channel logo. Anyway, I updated the file. However, this wiki, like any other Wikia wiki, still won't allow SVG files made with Simplector. Can you convert the file through Inkscape, please? "Channel" is written in strokes, but they need to be converted to paths. Thanks. ~~LDEJRuff~~ 13:13, 24 November, 2014 (UTC) :Sign your posts with the right date in future please, Marty McFly. It's only June 2014, how can you have posted that in November? Netto I uploaded a better version of the Netto logo, as found on Netto.co.uk. The file on the site is an SVG (http://www.netto.co.uk/assets/css/img/netto.svg), however, when I uploaded it, I noticed that it was somehow shrinking and ending up blurred (possibly related to the problem LDEJRuff mentioned above?). I ended up screengrabbing it and cropping out the background to make a PNG, replacing the one you uploaded. If you can get the SVG onto here intact, it would be appreciated please. Thank you for helping me and editing pages, AxG2! (AxG squared) Bryson2 (talk) 15:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC)Bryson2Bryson2 (talk) 15:07, June 25, 2014 (UTC) Listen I know you didn't like the Lorraine photos but if they are awful then please can you upload the logos in better quality. Some are missing and the dates were right. Catagories May you please commence adding catogories to articles which you make, for instance the Environment Agency article would go into the catagory 'Government agencies in the United Kingdom' - this makes the site more organised. Regards MrLogos (talk) 16:55, July 9, 2014 (UTC) Sanrio Thanks for adding SVGs of the Sanrio logo! Me recreating them would be a nightmare! Anyway, thank you! (talk) ( ) 23:46, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Removal of images on Angiods' pages Hey, AxG! Why did you remove most images in the DTS, Dolby, Dolby Digital, Dolby Digital Surround EX, Sony Dynamic Digital Sound and Kodak Motion Picture Film pages? :I assume because those galleries were far too big, that's why. Anyway, Dolby Digital's were not removed, they were moved: Dolby Digital/Trailers. Please stop Just reversed your edit on tthe Cancer Reserch UK page, the logos I uploaded were bigger and better quality - please stop doing this.MrLogos (talk) 20:38, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: Cancer Research UK I understand but it is disappointing - why can't you just enjoy logos and not care so much about bureaucratic regulations from Wikia - common sense says that the bigger logos are preferable and the fact that it is better to have a poor quality logo than no logo at all. I would be interested to hear your views.MrLogos (talk) 20:52, September 27, 2014 (UTC) OCS Go I was recreating the OCS Go logo. Then I added it on your page. SVG has better quality then raster graphics. What I saw before I edited was a PNG image of the logo. Recreated. I was helping. :) Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:02, September 30, 2014 (UTC) :Also thanks for those SVG recreations of AARP. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 21:53, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Block Him Block this guy for unposting my checkers editMario360PS (talk)Matio360PS :See: User talk:Mario360PS#Re: Block Him -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 22:28, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I'm sorry for calling you names but what did you edit? About the vector I uploaded of the Discovery Family logo... I emailed the CEO of Discovery Communications to send me a vector. She asked me what I needed it for, and I answered that I needed it for a project, and to upload it here. She didn't email me back since. So, I waited, and I waited, and I didn't get the vector in time. So, I improvised. I traced with Inkscape from a screencap of the logo from a promo. I hope the CEO can email me back soon. ~~LDEJRuff~~ 1:34, 15 October, 2014 (UTC) Can I Talk To You? Can I Need More Practice Creating Print Logos?? Mcfaddenskyler Asked Me To Do More Pratice Re-Creating Logos P.S That Please Install Adobe Photoshop Thanks! :Inkscape works. I use it every day and night. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:36, October 17, 2014 (UTC) ::As Mcfaddenskyler has said, Inkscape is free and a great piece of software which I also use. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]' 12:54, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Uploads As you wanted to know, makes you upload 9 image files or less. I would say using that to do that. I use it a lot of times. It's up to you if you want to use it. (talk) ( ) 19:07, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :1) I didn't need to be told. 2) I already know about it. -- '[[' axg ✉' ]]''' 19:12, October 20, 2014 (UTC) SDDS I started a new page called Sony Dynamic Digital Sound/Other. However, the images you removed from Jacobmills815 were added. I inspired it from Dolby/Other, Dolby Digital/Other and Motion Picture Association of America/Other. Do you like the idea? Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 00:15, October 27, 2014 (UTC) Help I recreated the 3D PBS logo from 2002 but I started having a problem with it. It's here here. Thank you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 10:50, October 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Edit warring on Google Thanks for telling me. I correct the dates and added (primary) and (secondary) so I won't be worried about it. I warned the user but he still doesn't listen. I added him on Logopedia:User Reports for removing content from pages. I don't think the flat logo looks confusing to the 2013 logo. I don't like being blocked. It may seem similar to the 2013 logo but that logo has gradients and the "e" looked different. Expect for the 1999 flat logo, instead I did corrected the dates. 1999-present : Original | 1999-2013 (primary), 1999-present (secondary) : New But I will try to do something about it and protect that page for 2 weeks. Thank you. Mcfaddenskyler (talk to me) 01:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC)